GX Cafe!
by heavenstar72
Summary: Welcome to the GX cafe! The most popular place in town, with it's attractive servers and delicious food. But who said the cafe was perfect, with chaos lurking every second in there? Spiritshipping Superiorshipping Royalshipping Valentineshipping. AU fic.
1. It Starts Badly

me: Ummm well, first timer on writing fanfic here. –rubs back of head nervously- Hopefully, it'll be okay. Oh yeah, this story has yaoi as said in the summary and slight cussing. What am I forgetting? Oh yeah, disclaimer! Take it away Judai!

Judai: Heavenstar doesn't own us. If she did, -pauses- I don't want to imagine it.

me: All I own is this random idea. Enjoy! And thanks to Diapers and xxmidnitexglowxx, I finally got the courage to right a fanfic! I love you guys sooo much!

* * *

**GX Café **

**Chapter 1: It Starts (Badly)**

Three girls were standing outside of what looks like a café reading a sign. "So this is the place Ayukawa-sensei was talking about," said a girl with a red sleeveless jacket. _**Welcome to the GX Café, the best place for relaxation, flirting, and other things in our comfortable, home-like atmosphere! Come in and take a seat because we're…**_

**OPEN!**

"Yeah, this is the place Rei," a girl with a white sleeveless jacket and a ponytail replied. "Let's go in then," stated the last girl who also has a white sleeveless jacket, but with red hair. Theyentered and immediately felt a peaceful sense in the air. The café was separated into 2 sections. One section had tables and chairs that are placed nearby the windows for people to observe the outside world. The other section had couches facing a plasma T.V. mounted on the wall. There were computers on tables with chairs for those who want to chat and stuff.

There were guys in white dress shirts, black slacks, and a red tie serving the people. Where are the waitresses you ask? Well, there is only one girl who has blond hair wearing a French maid outfit with a red bow around her neck.

As the girls become mesmerized by the view, they didn't notice one server coming up to them. "How may I help you today, ladies?" he asked. He had silver hair with the most beautiful blue eyes and wearing the waiter uniform. The girls were startled and turned to the handsome man. The two girls in white jackets were blushing and squealing on what a hot guy he is. But Rei wasn't really interested. One person had already caught her eye: a server who has brown hair and chocolate eyes. "My name's Edo and I shall be with you lovely ladies soon." Edo said as the young ladies took their seats.

**XXX**

Golden eyes narrowed as they glared at their target, her older brother.

"I'm sorry, Asuka! I promise I won't do it again!" the unfortunate brother begged. He was on his knees, literally. Well, if you want to know, his name's Tenjoin Fubuki. He's a sophomore in college.

Asuka sighed out of annoyance to her brother. "Fine, I'll let you off this time." Fubuki's brown eyes sparkled with hope. "Thank you, little sis!!!" Fubuki exclaimed as he glomped his little sister. Asuka pushed Fubuki off her and warned, "But, if you break another plate again, I won't help you get out of the situation especially if Edo finds out." "I promise!" and with that Fubuki skipped towards the kitchen door to exit. Edo Phoenix's the second-in-command of the café. Who's in charge of the café you ask? The owner's Daitokuji-sensei, whom everyone calls him by, for the reason that they still learn valuable things from him.

Asuka rubbed her temples as a boy with blue hair and emerald eyes walked towards her. "What happened this time?" he asked. Asuka turned to see her friend, Johan Andersen, a senior in high school and same age as Asuka. "Nii-san broke another plate," she mumbled. "Again? That's the fifth time this week!" Johan said as he slapped his forehead.

"I know. I'll tell Ryo to knock some sense into him," and with that, she left the kitchen.

**XXX**

"So you have two PhDs, that's really impressive," the girl with red hair, Junko. "Well, that's very flattering ladies. I appreciate it very much," Edo replied with a smile after listening to all of the compliments of the Junko and Momoe, the girl with the ponytail. Then Edo finally took notice that Rei wasn't squealing like the two other girls that he finds annoying.

Rei kept her eyes on the same server, who she finds out his name's Judai. She had a bad case of love at first sight. Edo followed her eyes and saw Judai. He smirked and turned to the girls with the cutest smile he could whip up.

"Excuse me ladies, but I have to handle something in the kitchen. So I'll have another server keep you company," and with that Edo turned and walked towards Judai. Judai's the same age as Asuka, Johan, his best friend, and Edo himself.

"Judai, how about you handle with those ladies over there and I'll take care of the things here," Edo whispered. Judai shrugged, "Sure." Edo smirked at his freedom of the annoying fangirls.

As Judai walked towards the girls, he starts getting a feeling that Rei was bad news. He saw how her eyes were onto him and her face blushing as he walked closer to the table. And the brunette didn't like it one bit. You see, Judai's has his heart on someone and he's straight as a circle. You heard me, right. He's gay. But as he soon as he was almost standing at the table…

**BOOM!!!**

Everyone turned their heads to the source of the explosion, which turns out to be in the kitchen, and ran for their lives. "What the hell?" Judai yelled as he ran into the kitchen. As he got in, his eyes widened at the sight. It turns out that Fubuki was trying to cook up a new dish without Edo's help, and in result, his dish went into flames. Fortunately, Edo went to a store to buy more dishes since they were "stolen" recently. Johan came into the scene with a fire extinguisher and took out the flames. The whole staff came in, save Edo, and glared viciously at Fubuki, whose face is scratched up.

"Hey, it wasn't me! A cat just flew out of nowhere and scratched my face!" yelled Fubuki trying to defend himself. Then a cat came out from below the stove and jumped into Johan's arms. Everyone sweatdropped, as if they were in anime, at the scene. Johan was laughing nervously. "Johan, why is Ruby here?" Asuka asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "Well, you see… I couldn't leave Ruby at home since she'll get lonely." Now everyone, except for Judai, glared at Johan. Judai sighed, "Well, we better clean this up before Edo comes back."

Ten minutes later: "See! Everything's clean now," Johan exclaimed smiling. Asuka just sighed. At that moment, someone suspiciously familiar entered…

Ryo, Sho, and Manjyome.

* * *

Ryo, who's the same age as Fubuki, has dark teal hair and the coldest eyes you'll ever face if you see him. He's mostly quiet and mysterious, but if you challenge him, he'll gladly beat you in it and humiliate you in public. But somehow, that's what made girls fall in love with him. 

Sho's his little brother, with spiky light blue hair and stormy gray eyes. Now you think he's like his brother, but he's the complete opposite. He's a shy, sweet, short person that's brothers with the coolest brother in his college. He's a senior in high school, just like Manjyome and Judai. He's an innocent little boy that girls find so cute.

Now, there's Manjyome, one of the most popular seniors in his school. Though he prefers being called Manjyome-sanda, for a reason no one knows. He has black spiky hair, black eyes and he wears all black. He's arrogant, but has a charming personality when it comes to the ladies. The girls love him, making him a vital part in the cafe. He doesn't tell anyone this, but he's rich. Though the staff found out eventually, they wondered why he would be working at a cafe. His reason is considered "family reasons" as he described it to his friends.

The cleaning staff sighed in relief, they would never see another day if Edo caught them. "What happened here?" Sho asked with concern. "Nii-san's new dish exploded because Ruby jumped onto his face." Asuka mumbled. Manjyome laughed at this. "You've got to be kidding! Fubuki, you got owned by a cat? If Edo catches you guys, you're dead!" That crossed the line. Johan took Ruby and placed her in front of his face to scratch him. "OW!!! What the hell was that for?" Johan snickered, "You insulted Ruby, and no one makes fun of my family." Now Manjyome had scars everywhere on his face, just like Fubuki. "That's it! You're going down, Andersen!" In result, the two had a fight.

Everyone just left the kitchen, since it was getting pretty tight in there. Now, you would think Manjyome and Johan fighting would be a big deal, but you're dead wrong. This is just a typical day in the GX café.

It took 30 minutes for the whole fight to end, and when Johan and Manjyome came out, they were clutching their stomachs. It turns out that whenever they fight, they only target their stomachs and their "areas". Manjyome left to change into his uniform in the storage closet.

And during that fight, the customers who ran away came back. That included the "annoying girls" as Edo would call them. And where the heck Edo is, you wonder? Well, in 3…2…1…

He's back, carrying a huge bag full of new plates. Johan saw this and went to his aid. "You need help there, partner?" he asked as if he never got into the fight. Edo smiled, "Sure." Johan took half of the plates into the kitchen, with Edo following. They placed the plates away into the cabinet, when Edo spoke up. "Did you and Manjyome have another fight?"

"How'd you know? Are you psychic or something?"

Edo shrugged, "Every time you guys get in a fight, you walk in a specific way."

"Really? I never noticed." But as Johan was about to leave, Edo stood in his way. "Um Edo, I'd love to talk and stuff but I really have help out the customers." Johan said nervously.

"The customers can wait," Edo mumbled as he brought his face closer to Johan. Johan, on the other hand, was clueless and blushing like crazy. His face would've bring the hottest volcano to shame.

And their lips met…

**XXX**

Judai avoided the table with Rei at all costs. He was really uncomfortable under her love gaze. Seriously, you would go insane if someone was staring at you, all the time. Coughstalkercough. Anyways… He saw Johan and Edo going into the kitchen, and realized that Ruby was still inside there. He went into the kitchen and his eyes widened at the sight. His Johan was being kissed by Edo. _Wait, since when Johan's mine…_ he thought. _Looks like they didn't notice me, probably a good time to leave quietly._ And just as he thought, he left. Though, he was wrong on one thing, Johan did notice him.

Judai was heartbroken at that experience. He never felt so sad before. He clutched his chest and closed his eyes shut wishing that what he had seen wasn't real.

"What's wrong Judai?" Judai turned his head to the voice.

"Johan…" The one person Judai never expected, as he looked into Johan's ocean eyes.

**

* * *

**me: Let me guess, it sucks huh? XP. Well, when I get better at this I'll change it. 

Edo: Why did I have to kiss HIM? -points at Johan-

me: -shrugs- Because destiny said so.

Edo: -mumbles- Please review.


	2. A Little Push Hopefully

me: Hey peoples!!! I never thought this fanfic would be that good. Anyways, -gets a list and reads it- Um, thanks to Diapers, The Key 2 Eternity's Limits, xxmidnitexglowxx, KyoXSakiFan, Johan's Angel, and nyanyaneko for reviewing! And in reward, you guys get cake!!! –gives them cake-

Johan: Did you steal that cake from the café?

me: No… -hides box with café label behind my back-

Johan: Liar. Besides, you don't own us.

me: True, I don't. But I do own this café, which technically means I can keep the cake!

Johan: …

me: Enjoy the chapter!!! BTW, in the story, I might become a character in this chapter with other users that I know of. And sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I had 3 tests in one week TT. And homework of course.

* * *

**GX Café**

**Chapter 2: A Little Push (Hopefully)**

"Yeah, I'm fine." Judai tried to sound convincing, but Johan wasn't one bit.

"You don't look like it." Johan had this special thing that could tell him what your true feelings were, no matter how convincing you sound.

Just when Judai was about to give in, due to the fact Johan was staring at him questioningly, cutely he added. He mentally slapped himself for such a thought. Then, Ryo came in to save Judai's day. "Judai, you've got customers to serve," he stated emotionlessly, as always.

"O-ok, sure," Judai took one last look at Johan before leaving. Johan had a face that said 'We'll talk later.'

As Judai and Ryo walked away, Johan went into thinking mode with his eyes narrowed. He thought about what to say to Judai about having that kiss wasn't voluntarily, well to himself at least.

**XXX**

_As Judai walked quietly out the door, Johan, using all of his strength, pushed Edo off. Edo was pretty strong considering the fact he's a pro-athlete_. Though Johan's strong as seen at school, by fangirls. Now, that's another story. But I'll let you know, he got assaulted by those evil fangirls as soon as he placed one foot on campus.

_Anyways, Edo got up with that cocky smirk on his face. Johan, being smart as Judai in romance, didn't know why Edo just did that. "W-Why'd you d-do that?" he stuttered. _The great, manly Johan just stuttered!!! Oh my gosh, it's the apocalypse!!! Run for your lives! Ahem. Anyways… I think Johan just twitched.

"_Because I wanted to see what your reaction was," Edo explained coolly. _"Cool, my butt. That's so messed-. Man, I need a therapist." I interrupted. "That's true," the pro muttered. I grabbed a bat and whacked Edo on the head, resulting in him being on the floor with a huge bump on his head. "Oh crud, he's knocked out. How can I continue the flashback with him out cold?"

Johan just stood there still, staring at my crazy self. "Well, this is awkward." I nodded. "Ok… Um, Johan just go out there and comfort Judai, till Edo wakes up." The blunette turned on his heel to leave, but as he was about to exit the door, "By the way, how did you get here?" Oh shoot, I'm not supposed to be here. I mean, he's in anime. I'm in real life. How the hell did I get here? "If anyone has an answer, put it in the review." I said, nervously.

The kitchen door closed, leaving me and an unconscious Edo on the floor in the room. "Damn."

**XXX**

_Hmm, I'm still curious about the author getting in here, _Johan thought. "Johan, get to work!" Manjyome yelled.

_Oh yeah, I forgot._ He grabbed a few menus, and greeted two girls into the café. Of course, the girls had hearts in their eyes, falling in love with the blunette. Johan inwardly groaned at another group of fangirls entering the café. His day's getting a lot worse each minute passing by.

But what he didn't know was that, those "fangirls" are actually yaoi fangirls!!! Oh, the horror for Johan. –coughs- Anyways, as the girls followed Johan, they searched around the café to find anyone who'd be the perfect match for Johan. They frantically looked around, until…

"There's a perfect match for him," one of the girls whispered. "You mean the brunet, Ayame?" another girl questioned quietly. "Yes! It has to be him, Akane! They look like the cutest couple!" Ayame squealed for a second. The whole café turned their heads towards the squealing girl, who was now shuffling her feet. "Sorry, folks. I'm just in LOVE with this place." Luckily the others just turned back to their business, but Johan was just a little suspicious about it. But he shrugged it off.

"Here's your table, ladies," Johan interrupted the girls. Turns out the only table available for two people, is the one next to Rei's table. At once Johan left to get them drinks.

As the girls got comfortable in their seats, they immediately start talking about how to get those two together, or at least closer to each other being that they're only staying here for 15 minutes. "Okay first of all, we have to find out about those guys," Ayame stated. "That's true. Oh look, here comes a server. Maybe he can help us," Akane stated. "Oi! Can we ask you a question?!?!" Ayame yelled.

Manjyome was just about to help out Rei's table again, until a girl next to theirs yelled to him. He turned to his head questioningly at Ayame and tilted his head in response. "Yes, we mean you!" Ayame said. _More like screamed, _he thoughtas he walked towards the table.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, three girls, including me, were watching this very carefully. "So you think they can succeed?" one of us asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure Midnite **(1)**, but hopefully it'll just give them a little push."

"I can't believe you hitted my Edo!" Diapers **(2)** complained.

"What'd you expect? He was KISSING Johan! That'll ruin the whole thing of getting Judai and Johan together," I explained.

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to pay attention here!" Midnite yelled at us.

"Sorry," that's all we could say since she's somehow giving off a murderous aura in front of us. Hopefully nobody else will take notice of this scene.

And so, we continued on watching the little show.

**XXX**

"So do you know if that guy over there likes the blunet?" Ayame asked in a ditzy way, pointing at Judai. Akane just smacked her hand onto Ayame's mouth, glared at her, and laughed nervously towards Manjyome. "What she means is that, what's your name?"

Manjyome raised an eyebrow out of confusion but decided to go along with this. "Manjyome-sanda. And why do you ask?" He was getting that bad feeling again.

"Because, we um want to recommend this café to our friends. And um they would definitely love you," Akane made the best excuse she could think of in four seconds.

Manjyome being his arrogant self said, "Why, thanks. I appreciate it so much. But what do you want?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion

"Well, we're wondering if you know if those two are close at all?" Ayame pointed at Judai and Johan. Manjyome rose an eyebrow, "You mean Judai and Johan? They're like twins! All I know is that they have a strong friendship and they both attend to the same school. If that helps you guys, then-"

"Damn. Ayame, we're going to be late for class. We better go!" "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" The two girls left before Manjyome could even finish his sentence. Despite with the little conversation, Manjyome just shrugged and walked away as if nothing happened, until… "Shit! They forgot to pay!" he whispered to himself. _Hopefully, Daitokuji-sensei won't find out._ And with that, he went back into the kitchen. Just as he was about to…

**GLOMP!**

"Fubuki-senpai (A/N: he doesn't call him master of love or something like that, too weird), what are you doing?" Manjyome was getting really irritated with Fubuki hugging him every now and then.

"I'm just comforting you from a day's hard work!" Fubuki exclaimed. "Well, you're making it worse. So get off!!!" Fubuki jumped off of Manjyome and said something. "Edo's out cold in the kitchen."

"WHAT? How?" Manjyome was shocked that the great Edo just got beaten. "The author came in and hitted him with her bat. At least, that's what he and Johan said" Fubuki shrugged as if nothing big just something happened. Manjyome just started laughing, bringing everyone's heads towards the black-haired server.

As soon as he calmed down, he ignored the looks and said, "She's going to be dead if Edo finds her." He shifted his eyes, smirking, towards our table.

"-GULP- Oh crud. Let's leave before I get pummeled, guys." I nervously said. The two reluctantly sat up and left. Actually, more like ran since Edo just came out of the kitchen.

"Where is she?" He was sending off a murderous aura, somehow similar to Midnite's. Manjyome just shrugged, "They left already." "Dammit!" Edo punched the closest wall and made a dent in it. Fubuki and Manjyome sweatdropped as they slowly backed away from Edo. "Well, let's just forget about her for now. Right now we have to work," Fubuki said afraid that Edo will murder him. But fortunately, Edo calmed down and walked over to Rei's table.

But just as he was closing by, "Oh crap! We're going to be late for Ayukawa-sensei's party!" Junko yelled as she picked up her things up. Momoe and Rei packed up too and left. Junko gave, more like threw, the money at Edo and left. At the window, Edo saw the girls getting inside a Mustang convert, and speeded away to get to school.

"Well, that was odd. But then again, this place is odd." Edo turned the sign, so the close words were facing the outside, took the money and placed it in the register. It was like 6:30 p.m. now. As he closed the register, someone entered the café.

"Daitokuji-sensei! You're finally here." "Sorry it took so long. Pharaoh wanted to take a long cat nap to break his record." Daitokuji-sensei petted Pharaoh's head as Pharaoh purred with delight. "Oh yeah, call everyone for a staff meeting in 10 minutes." "Hai, sensei." Edo left pondering about what's Daitokuji's going to say at the meeting.

**XXX**

Johan walked towards Judai when he wasn't busy and stuff. _Judai looks pretty sad. Well it's pretty explainable, but still... I guess I should tell him, _he thought as he placed a hand on Judai's shoulder. Judai turned around and his eyes widened at Johan's concerned and worried face. "Johan…" That's he say for now.

"Judai… I wanted to say, um, I knew you saw me and Edo, um, kissing." Johan's face blushed considerably.

Judai perked up, in a sense. "You did? Well, I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything." He tried to put up a smile, but it wasn't working much.

"Look, Judai. I don't like Edo that way. He KISSED me. And after that, the author knocked him out," he mumbled the last sentence.

Now Judai perked up, emotionally. "Really?" Johan nodded and grabbed Judai's shoulders with his hands, staring into his chocolate orbs. "I'm totally honest. I wouldn't get with anyone without telling you, now would I?" He paused. "Judai, are you getting a fever?" Judai's face was now red, as he shook his head a no, very fast.

Then Sho came in. "Aniki, Johan, we have a meeting right now." Judai sighed with relief as he felt Johan's hands release his shoulder, though he was kinda disappointed. "Okay, Sho. Come on Judai, let's go." Johan grabbed Judai's hand and dragged him out to meet in Daitokuji's office. Judai's face turned even more red, if that's even possible.

Finally everyone was in the office. "Everyone, I have news to tell you," Daitokuji-sensei started to say. Everyone nodded for him to continue on. "Christmas is coming up, we have to decorate the store. And since Fubuki and Judai are the only ones here that are brunets, they get to wear these." He took out what looked like two pairs of deer antlers on a hair band. (A/N: don't worry. The antlers aren't real.)

"WHAT!" Judai and Fubuki didn't like the sound of that. The others were trying to hold back laughter, though Ryo and Edo the only one emotionless. Fubuki and Judai glared at them to shut up.

"And for the rest of you guys, you'll have to wear a Santa's hat. Though, Johan and Sho have to wear an elves' hat." "Eh?!?" Johan and Sho will look ridiculous in that. "They ran out of the Santa's hats. Plus, the young ladies will think it's cute," he said with a jolly smile. Now, everyone except for Johan, Sho, and Daitokuji-sensei were laughing.

All Sho and Johan did was pouted cutely. That was their boss right there, they couldn't argue with him. "-sigh- Fine. We'll wear it," they said in defeat. "Great! You guys can start wearing it tomorrow" "Hai, hai sensei." Everyone left the café one by one. They have a huge day tomorrow.

"Judai, you want to come over to my house today? My sis's making fried shrimp today." Johan asked. Judai agreed immediately since he's a fried shrimp addict. "Sure. Plus I think Haou's coming over today, since they both have a study date." "Oh yeah. Well, that means it's dinner over at house then!" Johan smiled at Judai.

Judai and Johan's older siblings are dating right now, so almost every week, Judai and Haou, his older brother, come over. Or vice versa, with Johan and his sister, Yubel.

And they left the café with their arms over each other like they always do.

* * *

me: Okay, this one's a long chapter. And next week, hopefully, it'll be a Christmas chapter. So tune in to find out what'll happen next.

Johan: Please review!

me: What are you so happy about?

Johan: Well, you're leaving to Anaheim soon from Saturday to Monday night! I won't have to deal with you for 3 days!

me: Oh yeah, I forgot. Dammit. Well, guys, I'll try my best to post up the next chapter by Christmas day. And if you don't know where the heck Anaheim is, it's where Disneyland and Disney California is. I have to visit my relatives. –groans- Man. Well, see you next time! One more thing,

**(1):** That's the user: xxmidnitexglowxx

**(2):** That's user: Diapers


	3. Winter Ball!

me: Sorry for the chapter to take long, -sweatdrop- went on vacation. And I came back on Christmas morning, at 1 A.M. I'm still a little tired from the trip, but I have enough energy to write this one up.

Sho: Are you really sorry? I mean, you tend to procrastinate a lot.

me: What the hell's that suppose to mean? I am sorry. Go ahead and shoot me down, guys. But you won't get another chapter. Anyways, I DO NOT own Yugioh GX. The day I own it is when hell freezes. Enjoy!

* * *

**GX Café **

**Chapter 3: Winter Ball?!?!?!**

It was Christmas Eve day and it's pretty chilly out here. Actually let me rephrase that, it's lightly snowing here, yet it's sunny. Anyways, nearby the GX café you'd see four figures coming close to the café. As they came closer, you'd hear some talking. "You stole my cake!!!" "No I didn't!!!" Actually, it was more like arguing.

It was Sho, his brother Ryo, Asuka, and her brother Fubuki. "You did too!" Fubuki yelled.

"Did not!" Sho yelled back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" And it goes on and on.

Now Ryo and Asuka were walking, trying to ignore the pointless argument as best as they can. Keyword: trying. _Can those two ever stop yelling? I'm going need a Motrin when we get inside,_ Asuka thought.

Ryo, well… Darn it, looks like the mind reading machine can't pick up his thoughts. Um, by the looks of his face… It's emotionless as always. There's no way to tell what the hell he's thinking.

Ahem, anyways, the gang stopped in front of the café's door. "Asuka, you have the key right?" Ryo asked.

Asuka dug her hand into her jean pockets in search of the key, but it wasn't there. _Damn._ "No. Though, I think Sho-kun has it."

Sho shook his head. "No, I thought Fubuki-kun has it." _That's it! We're stuck out here! Nii-san loses everything!_ Asuka thought. Seven minutes later…

"Well, lookie here! I do have it!" Fubuki grinned victoriously while he was holding a key.

_The apocalypse is coming._ Surprisingly, everyone, except for Fubuki, thought of this. Looks like the mind-reading machine's working on Ryo!!! Yes!

Fubuki pushed the key into the keyhole and was about to turn it until…

XXX 

"What took you guys so long?" Manjyome stated, annoyed. Everyone else just fell backwards in response that the door was open the whole time. _So we just wasted all that time for nothing?_ Asuka thought. It took them 10 minutes to find the key.

"Come on, you better get in. Edo made hot cocoa for us." And with that Manjyome went back inside.

"Hot cocoa? I want some!!!" Sho and Fubuki rushed in and ran over poor Manjyome in the process. But they didn't care: Edo's hot cocoa's the best in the world.

"Ow…" Manjyome was flat on the ground like a rug. "Baka," Asuka sighed. Ryo was still his emotionless self, as he walked in.

The café gave off a warm and Christmassy feeling with a smell of chocolate in the air. Everything was either in a Christmas color or was wrapped around ribbons. But what was the best about the café was that there was a Christmas tree near the T.V. It was beautifully decorated with ornaments and ribbons, presents were underneath, and there was a golden star on top.

Sho and Fubuki were already chugging down Edo's winter drink with Edo sweatdropping at the scene. "Hey! Leave some for the customers, you idiots!" Edo whacked the two on the head with a ladle. In result, the two hot cocoa lovers were clutching their heads that have one huge bump on it.

Asuka sighed once more out of annoyance. The door opened again, letting in a breeze carrying light snow and two figures. "Sorry we're late, Judai wouldn't wake up this morning," Johan said as he placed his scarf on a nearby coat hanger. "I didn't know we have work today!" Judai protested. "Well, you're lucky Haou woke you up." "I wanted to sleep in today," mumbled Judai.

Asuka smiled at the scene, she was a huge fan of yaoi pairings and that included Judai and Johan. And she was determined to make them a couple, even if it was the last thing she'll ever do. She putted on her Santa hat and turned the sign. The café was now open to anyone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we have to wear the hats," Johan groaned. Judai snickered at Johan and in return, Johan glared at Judai. "You have to wear one too, Judai." Judai stopped his little snickering fit and Johan smirked. Johan placed on his little elf hat, which surprisingly did fit with him. Judai hesitantly placed on his deer antlers. "See, you look okay in it Judai!" Johan comforted Judai with a pat on a back. "Though one thing's missing." Judai cocked his head. "What's missing?" Johan got red paint, from somewhere, and placed a little on Judai's nose. "Now, you're Rudolph!"

Judai was blushing again for Johan's little joke. Luckily for him Johan didn't notice it. "Come on Judai! We have work to do," he exclaimed as he patted his clone's shoulder. And all his clone did was nodded lightly.

"Everyone since you're all here, come into my office," Daitokuji-sensei stated. As everyone did, "Edo, please hand out everyone your infamous hot cocoa," Daitokuji-sensei gladly stated. "Gomen sensei, but two people drank all of the hot cocoa." Edo glared at Sho and Fubuki as he said that. "Eh?!?" Daitokuji-sensei then went into a sulking/depressed mode, but he got over it in 3 seconds. "-cough- Okay then, I'll just announce what's going to happen." "Is Santa coming, Daitokuji-sensei?" Judai and Sho exclaimed.

Everyone sweatdropped at Judai's and Sho's childish behavior, except for the emotionless duo. "Of course he is, if you guys were good this year!"

"Yay!" Judai and Sho did a little dance in the office.

"Anyways, there's going to be a small dance happening here."

"EH?!?!?!" Everyone's, including the emotionless duo's, jaws dropped to the ground.

Daitokuji-sensei gave a puzzled look. "What? It'll be perfect. Besides, when I was a teacher at high school, in winter there's the winter ball! That's good enough."

Everyone inwardly groaned. This was going to be a long day.

**XXX**

(outside of the office)

The bell on the door rang softly as three girls came into the warm café. One of the girls said, "I told you it's open!" The two other girls could only nod in reply for being mesmerized of the whole place. Looks like every time a newcomer enters the café, they become like hypnotized of the place.

As the girls looked around, one of them saw a flier on the counter. "Hey! Kelly**(1)**, Diapers, come here!"

"What is it, Sora**(2)**?" Kelly and Diapers walked up behind the brunette.

"There's going to be a dance here! And we can sign up!"

Sora grabbed a pen and wrote her name down onto the sign-up sheet. "I want to dance with Judai!"

Diapers then grabbed the pen and wrote her name down, too. "I want to dance with my Edo!"

Lastly, Kelly took another pen and did the same thing as the other two did. "I'm going to dance with Johan!"

Diapers then took notice of something. "Hey Sora, how come you didn't sign up for Johan? I thought you love him?" (I know they're not friends in real life, but it's my story! HA!)

Sora gave a mischievous grin. "Oh I do, but I have plans for those two. And you guys, and some other people, are going to help me."

"I'm in!" "Me too!" Kelly and Diapers sounded pretty determined. Looks like everyone wants to pair up those guys. Poor, poor, naïve boys.

**XXX **

(back in the office)

"ACHOO!" Everyone turned their heads to the twins. "Achoo!" "Achoo!"**(3)**

"Are you guys getting a cold?" Asuka asked with concern in her voice. Judai and Johan kept on sneezing.

"No it's-achooo!" Judai sneezed. "Nothing. Achooo!" Johan sneezed after Judai. Everyone just sweatdropped and went back to their business. But finally the sneezing fit stopped ten minutes later.

As everyone left the office, they went straight to the kitchen to cook and stuff, whilst Asuka checks out if they're any customers needed to be served.

She went out and saw three girls signing the sign-up sheet for dancing with any of the guys. As Asuka was about to question them, she overheard them talking about Johan and Judai. _Hmm, they probably want to make them a couple. Maybe we can work together and get those clones together. _

The young waitress walked up to the scheming girls and grabbed their attention. "Ahem." The three girls looked up at her. "Um, are you here to sign up for the dance."

Diapers answered. "Yes, we are! So, do we just stay here till the dance or we can return here when the dance starts?"

Asuka wanted to know badly if her guess was right. "You can return here, but you have dress a little formal."

"Oh. Okay, we'll be back then." And with that, the three mischievous girls were about to leave until.

"Are you guys planning to get Judai and Johan together?" Asuka thought maybe that her statement was too blunt, and loud. Hopefully the guys didn't here it from the kitchen.

The girls froze and nervously turned around. "You heard us?" Sora asked.

Asuka nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry, I want them together too."

This time Kelly replied. "So, you'll help us out?"

Asuka nodded again. "What's the plan?" The four scheming girls planned their ways. Then…

Edo came out of the kitchen. "Asuka, do we have any cold medication? Johan and Judai are sneezing ag-. Aren't you friends with the author?" He pointed at Diapers.

Diapers pointed at herself questioningly. "Me? Yeah."

Edo's eyes darkened as he gave off a murderous aura. "Tell your friend that she's dead if I ever see her again."

The girls sweatdropped. "S-Sure. I'll pass her the message."

**XXX**

Somewhere else.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed.

Midnite looked at me questioningly, as she paused her Wii. "You got a cold?"

I rubbed my nose. "I hope not. Let's just keep playing."

Midnite shrugged as she unpaused her Wii. If you want to know what we're playing, it's Super Mario Galaxy (and I DON'T own that either).

**XXX**

Sora, Diapers, and Kelly left the café to get ready for their little ball. As soon as they left, Edo picked up the sign-up sheet. "That girl's dancing with me?"

Asuka rose an eyebrow. "You have a grudge against her?"

"No. It's just something I remembered." Edo shrugged as he drank more of his hot cocoa.

Then he got assaulted, by a short blunet and a brunet that we know of. "You made more?!? I want some!" Sho cried.

"Not before I take it all!" Fubuki grabbed the pitcher with hot cocoa and ran around the café, trying to avoid Sho.

As this was taking place, Asuka was deep in thought. _Hopefully, their plan will work. I guess we'll found out tonight._

* * *

me: Next chapter's having the ball! And what's the girls' plans for Judai and Johan? Review and I'll give you the chapter! 

Sho: How come I don't have a partner?

me: Aww, don't worry Sho. Hopefully someone will review and ask you to be your partner. That's right, just review and ask nicely who you want to dance with. I'll make sure you will and first come, first serve. Unfortunately, Judai, Johan, and Edo are taken. Sorry people.

Sho: Anyways, review please, so I can get a dance partner!

**(1)** is kellyQ.

**(2) **is The Key 2 Eternity's Limits

**(3)** is from the a Japanese superstition. If you sneeze, someone's talking about you.


	4. The Plan's Set in Motion!

me: Uh, I really don't have anything to say…

Sho: -gives me a card and runs away-

me: -reads card- Oh yeah! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! And a word to nyanyaneko: Thanks for helping me with my procrastination problem!!!

Asuka: -walks in- heavenstar doesn't own GX, or anything else that's related to real life.

me: -sweatdrop- You just broke part of the fourth wall, you do know that right?

Asuka: -shrugs- It's your story.

me: Oh. I forgot. Anyways, enjoy!!! And I just patched up the darn wall, now I have to fix it again. AGH!!! And I kinda made TOO many mistakes in this chapter, so I'm like redoing it just a little.

**

* * *

GX Café**

**Chapter 4: The Plan Set in Motion**

It was five-thirty, the time for the dance. Asuka looked down at her watch and back at the window, impatiently. _Where are they? They said they'd be here at five._ She tapped her foot as she glared at the outside.

Then a SUV stopped in front of the café. _Finally! Took them long enough!_ Asuka thought with a smile. But her smile slipped away as 2 girls, instead of the expected trio, walked out.

XXX 

As the car stopped in front of GX Café, I glanced down to the text message on my phone: _Meet me at GX Café at 5:30. And bring your camcorder! _I sighed. Why would Diapers ask me to go to the café, with a camcorder? Then I felt a fist hit my shoulder. "Ow…" I looked up. "Hey, we're here!" Midnite opened the SUV door to get out.

When we both got out of the car, Midnite said, "Thanks for the ride, Jim!" Now if you guys watched episode 138 of GX, you'll be wondering how the hell Midnite and I survived Jim's reckless driving. Let's just say, we were used to it after being in his car many times. Anyways, we waved goodbye to Jim as he drove, more like sped, away in 80mph.

We both turned around slowly, to the door of the infamous café. "You do know that if Edo sees you, he'll kill you." Midnite just HAD to point that out. And in result, I gulped, thinking of the horrors. "I hate it when you're right," I mumbled as we entered the café.

**XXX**

Asuka was a little surprised to see Midnite and I showed up at the café. She walked up to us, "What are you guys doing here?"

Midnite and I exchanged looks. "We came here because we have to meet up with someone."

I nodded. "Yeah. By the way, have you seen a girl who's obsessed with Edo come inside here?"

The blond shook her head. "She and her other friends were supposed to be here for the dance."

"Oh yeah. That thing." Midnite sighed, annoyed. Then Asuka recalled something from the conversation she had earlier the day.

_(Flashback starts) "Okay, we'll get all of this recorded meanwhile," Sora stated._

"_How? We don't have a camcorder." Kelly had point; a digital camera doesn't make a good video recorder. It's best to watch high quality, right?_

"_You're right. Darn, we can't watch the dance later than." Sora sighed and was disappointed._

"_I know someone who has one!" Diapers perked up._

_The girls turned their heads. "You do?" "Who?"_

_Diapers smirked. "Let's just say a friend of mine. You guys will find out soon enough." (Flashback ends)_

Asuka thought, _Is she the one Diaper's talking about?_ "I guess she didn't tell you the plan, huh?"

"What plan?" Now Midnite and I went from clueless to even more clueless!

Asuka sighed. "Let's take a seat and I'll tell you about it." We did as we told and sat down on a couch.

The young waitress rubbed her temples. "Well, it's just basically getting-." She looked around making sure no one was listening. "Sora and Kelly will try to make sure that Judai and Johan are gay. Then, if they're truly gay, we're going to get them together."

I sweatdropped. "Didn't two girls just try to do that last week?"

Midnite nodded. "Yeah. They were sooo successful."

"That's where you're wrong. We'll add this to top it off." Asuka held up something really related to Christmas.

Our eyes widened.

**XXX**

Johan's eye twitched as he read the list. "You've got to be kidding me."

Judai glanced at list. "Oi, Johan. Isn't she part of your fangirl club?"

Manjyome grabbed the paper out of Johan's hands. "Tch, you have a fangirl club? That's a surprise."

Johan glared at Manjyome, but then he smirked. "Well, at least I have fangirls."

"I DO have fangirls, you loser!" Manjyome walked up to Johan and soon imaginary lightning sparked between there eyes.

Judai tried to be the mediator of the situation. "Y-You guys, can we not fight right-."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Manjyome and Johan yelled simultaneously.

Judai cowered in fear. "O-Okay."

So poor Judai was just watching the pointless argument, until someone tapped his shoulder. Thus, Judai jumped. "Oh, it's only you Sho."

"Sorry Aniki. Didn't mean to scare you." Sho laughed nervously.

Judai reassured, "It's okay."

"Do you want to start something, Andersen?!?" Manjyome yelled.

"Well then, ladies first." Johan bowed down as if Manjyome was the queen of England.

"That's it!" And they had another fight, as Judai and Sho sweatdropped.

"We should probably go, Aniki." "I'm with you." With that the two left, sighing. "OW! You punched me in the spleen!"

**XXX**

"So, that's going to happen tonight?" I asked.

Midnite rolled her eyes. "No. It's going to happen next week."

"Anyways, you guys understand what to do right?" Asuka asked.

Midnite and I nodded with determination. Asuka stood up and went into a kitchen to help the guys get ready for the dance. Midnite went to check if anyone comes into the café, while I tested out the camera to make sure it was working fine. "They're here." Kelly, Diapers, and Sora showed up at the door, dressed up beautifully.

Kelly was dressed up in an elegant blue dress that brought out her azure eyes, with a white sash fitted around her waist, and blue heels.

Diapers had a black strapless dress that shows her broad, yet slender tanned shoulders and black dress shoes.

Sora wore a simple black dress, a red collar around her neck, and red flats to match.

"Wow, talk about fashionably late," Midnite stated.

" Sorry, we're late." Diapers said.

"Don't worry about it. Just get ready. I need to get-," I got interrupted by the opening door. It was Ani **(1)**, Anya **(2)**, Kaz **(3), **and Emma **(4)**.

Ani wore apparel that consists a sparkly green halter dress, emerald small-high heels, and earrings to match, which bring out her deep green eyes. She also had a black velvet jacket and black satin gloves.

Anya wore a knee length black dress with spaghetti straps, and a blue sleeveless overcoat that ties at her chest, and black leather slip-on sandals.

Kaz had an attire of a basic sky blue dress that stops just below her knees and matching high heels.

Lastly, Emma uniformed a black, backless, above-knee length dress, though the back area is crisscrossed with ribbons. The neckline of the dress stops just at the chest area and she was also wearing black heels that have a four and a half platforms. How the hell can she dance in those?

"Oh hey Star. Did you sign up for the dance, too?" Ani asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm just here because I have to video tape it for Daitokuji-sensei."

At that moment, Daitokuji-sensei came out. Speak of the devil. "Well, ladies you look very lovely tonight. Are you ready to dance with the guys?"

All of the girls, except for Midnite and I, nodded in response. Daitokuji-sensei smiled warmly and called the guys into the room. One by one, the waiters came out and looked very surprised at the beautiful girls in front of them. I squinted and saw Manjyome's and Fubuki's mouth twitching, trying to stop the smile. Asuka came out, smiling at us. Then she gave a sign to tell me to turn-on the camera.

I nodded and went up to Daitokuji-sensei. "Is it okay if I record the dance, I want to give the copies to my friends as Christmas presents."

Daitokuji-sensei looked down on me and gave a Christmas grin. "Sure."

I thanked him and immediately turned on the camera.

As soon as everyone got ready to dance, I pressed the record button. "Okay, turn on the music now!"

I turned the camera to Johan and Kelly first. Looks like Kelly's blushing and Johan's just uncomfortable. Then Kelly made a serious face towards Johan and moved her lips. Probably asking him if he's gay, in an indirect way. I zoomed the camera closer to them. After Kelly stopped talking, squinting very hard, I saw Johan slightly blushing. I tried to get closer to them, but I might bump into people. This was the best I could do, damn. I looked over to Midnite, without moving the camera, and saw her eating cookies with Asuka. They looked pretty damn bored. I glanced over to the couple again, but this time Johan's lips were moving. Kelly was listening intently and nodded. I knew she got information out of him, so I turned to Kaz and Sho.

When I found them, my jaw dropped. They were dancing like little kids, spinning around with hands holding on to each other. I smiled at the sight; they were acting so cute and innocent. But since there's no problem there so I switched over to Edo and Diapers.

Diapers was just leaning her head against Edo's chest. Okay, you know when my jaw dropped when I saw Sho and Pen; this brought my jaw dropping down to the ground. And why, you may ask? Because Edo, THE Edo, was facing some other way blushing! Edo blushing was meaning the apocalypse is coming. I held back my will to laugh. This whole video is pure gold! Edo spun Di around and dipped her. Their faces were so close (no offense, to other Edo lovers out there). Di was flustered! Shit, I was going to crack soon. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. But instead of laughing, I smiled like a maniac. Diapers will definitely want a copy after this was done. Okay, that's enough lovey-dovey time to see right now. I turned towards Manjyome and Ani.

They were waltzing around. Until, Manjyome pulled Ani close to his body. Now Ani was against Manjyome's body and blushing. Then he pushed her outwards, grabbed her waist, and dipped her, just like what Edo did. Tch, I just realized how cliché that was. Wow, could guys get any lamer? I looked at the camcorder screen and my eyes widened. Manjyome was caressing her cheek! When I saw that, I was like: Damn! Manjyome IS sweet with the ladies! Shocker! I snickered and moved the camera towards…

Judai and Sora. They were just swaying around slowing. I looked up to Sora's face and looks like she's asking Judai the question. Thus, Judai blushed a DEEP red. Sora giggled, then she mouthed some words and smiled reassuringly to him. Judai had his head down for a while, but he finally looked up, towards Johan. He sighed and said something. Then Sora looked surprised. I wondered for a while about what Judai said. Did he say that he didn't like Johan? No, it can't be! Those two were meant for each other! I glanced back at Midnite, to find out she was gone. Asuka too. I shrugged and turned back to the couple, but thing is I missed out on what they just did. Now, Judai was grinning and they were dancing a little faster. Darn, I can't believe I just missed that!

**XXX**

Midnite turned towards Asuka. "So when do we hang up the thing?"

Asuka shook her head. "Until the dance is over."

Midnite rose an eyebrow. "How do we record it then?"

Asuka pondered for a while. "You guys will just have to stay for a while then."

The sarcastic teen sighed. "Fine. I'll let Jim know." And with that, she walked outside to talk on her cell phone.

Asuka went into the kitchen to get the "thing".

**XXX**

I sighed in defeat. I'll just watch it later. So I moved to Ryo and Emma and sweatdropped at them; Emma was dancing, and then fell because of her heels. Ryo caught her just in time and those two were now staring at each other face to face. I was laughing mentally. It looked like Emma was restraining herself from glomping Ryo down to the ground. She immediately glanced away from his gaze, blushing like crazy. I mentally sighed; love has got to be the weirdest and most confusing thing I've ever seen.

Switching over to Fubuki and Anya. It seemed like Fubuki and Anya were having fun, dancing and laughing. It looked like they were movie stars! Well, Fubuki IS the envy of most guys, since he's the "master-of-love" and a singer, so it's reasonable of him being perfect. And for some reason, Anya just fits in with him, like a puzzle. Fubuki spun Anya and then…

The music stopped. I looked up and stopped the recording. Daitokuji-sensei clapped his hand, amused with the dance. I glanced down at my watch. Hm, 30 minutes pasted already. That's fast…

"Thanks for coming girls, you have made a great night for all of us. Hope you have a Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!" Daitokuji-sensei petted Pharaoh's head as he slept.

"You too!" And with that the girls left and the guys went inside the kitchen to change back into their regular clothes, leaving only me and Midnite in the room.

"So, when's Jim picking us up?" I asked.

"In, about, 30 minutes." Midnite tapped her foot down impatiently.

Then Asuka came out, carrying a… -drum roll- MISTLETOE!

We stood up abruptly and glanced at the small part-of-a-plant. "So, I'll hang it up. And Asuka you bring out Judai and Johan and make them stand under here without letting them know," Midnite explained.

Asuka nodded and went into the kitchen to bring the clones out. Midnite got on a table and hung the mistletoe onto the ceiling. I just sat down on the couch listening to my ipod nano. God, I hope Johan and Judai are stupid enough to fall for it. And here they come, speak of the devil again. Midnite jumped off the table, pushed it away, and sat down next to me.

"These nice girls just want a picture of you guys. It'll be really quick. I promise." Asuka moved the boys under the mistletoe and stood back.

I got my camcorder ready and said, "Okay, that's perfect. 1-2-3!" And I pressed the flash and record button.

"Hey, is that a mistletoe above you guys?" Asuka pointed at the little leaves and berry above Judai and Johan.

They looked up and their eyes widened. "D-Does that mean-." Judai stuttered.

We all nodded. "It is Christmas tradition, so just kiss!" Midnite said with a smirk.

Johan and Judai slowly looked at each other in the eyes and gulped. They leaned their faces, which is volcano red, closer to each other and tilted their heads. Then they shyly pressed their lips against each other, thus they kissed! Now, I'm glad I brought a camcorder. The lovely kiss lasted about 10 seconds and their lips slowly parted from each other, as if they were regretting of stopping the kiss. Yes! We finally got something happening between those two! Though, that we didn't really get them together, but it's a start.

I pressed the record button again and turned off the camcorder. Mission accomplished, for now. A SUV honked outside, letting us know Jim was waiting for me and Midnite. "Well, we better get home. See you guys later!" I grabbed Midnite and we ran outside to the car.

**XXX**

"At least the dance's finally over." Asuka was about to go inside the office, until…

"Asuka, could you please a song for us? We just want to dance for awhile," Johan pouted cutely.

Asuka smiled understandingly. "Sure." She went into the office and played one more song. As she stepped out, she saw Johan and Judai slow dancing and heard them say, "That kiss didn't mean anything, right Judai?" Judai just nodded, though he mumbled something inaudible, and glanced away. "Come on, Judai cheer up! It's Christmas Eve," Johan optimistically said as he moved Judai's chin to make him face each other and made a smile any girl would die for. To Judai, it's a killer smile AND a contagious one, too. Judai smiled back and leaned his head onto Johan's shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Johan." "Merry Christmas, Judai."

Then someone tapped her shoulder. "Can I dance with you, Asuka?" It was Ryo.

"Yeah." Asuka grabbed Ryo's hands and they danced. As Ryo spun her outward, Manjyome grabbed her and started to dance with her. "Oh! Manjyome!" Asuka was surprised. Manjyome smirked at Ryo as he waltzed with Asuka. The couples (and a jealous Ryo) danced with the song as it snowed outside of the café.

* * *

me: Okay… Sorry that took long people, I kind of got stuck on this one. But I'm finally done with this chapter! So be grateful of that! –sigh- God, I'm tired. –turns on Ipod and listens to Linkin Park- And this is to nyanyaneko: BE PATIENT!!! Other than that, thanks for trying to help my procrastination problem. 

Johan: -blushes- I can't believe that just happened.

me: Oh come on! You know you liked it, Johan. Too bad I couldn't read your or Judai's thoughts though. Stupid mind-reading machine!

Edo: Since when do I blush?!?!

me: It's my story, so TOO BAD!

Johan and Edo: -mumbles- Please review…

**(1)** Johan's Angel

**(2)** Anya Urameshi

**(3)** Killerpen888

**(4)** AlukaKaiserin


	5. Fangirl Raid!

me: -stops eating a peanut butter & jelly sandwich- Well, thanks to everyone for reviewing, and I don't own anything blah blah blah. So it's just the usual.

Sho: -comes in- Judai and Johan got hyper and broke the fourth wall.

me: AGAIN?!?!

Judai and Johan: -runs in- HI PEOPLE!!! Hey, hope you guys enjoy the story! And was school boring to you guys?

me: I must go and calm these guys right now. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that this chapter has major OOC-ness in it. Seriously, MAJOR. So forgive me if you really hate this chapter. Now on with the chapter!

**

* * *

GX Café**

**Chapter 5: Fangirl Raid!!!**

Edo, Fubuki, and Ryo were just helping out ladies inside GX Café. No explosions, dances, or anything else was happening at the chaotic café, which was unusual. It was a peaceful day, which the guys were definitely not going to waste. Where was the rest of the staff, you ask? Well, in 3…2…1…

The door blew open, with Judai, Johan, Sho, Asuka, and Manjyome coming in, and slammed the door shut. They were leaning their bodies onto the door, as if to make sure no one was to get in. And they were out of breath, too. The customers around them just stared at them, quietly.

The serving trio was speechless, too. One thought crossed all of their minds: _What the hell is wrong with them?_ Then the next action freaked them out more. Manjyome locked the door, went up to Edo, and clenched Edo's collar. "They're coming. They're coming to get us!" Manjyome sounded really serious, and desperate.

Edo shook off Manjyome's grip on his collar. "Whose they?"

This time Sho responded. "The f-fangirls."

Now Edo's and Ryo's eyes widened. "Fangirls?" Fubuki was already used to fangirls chasing after him, since he's a star. "I think you guys are overreacting just a little."

"And fanboys too," Asuka added. And those three words made Fubuki crack. "WHAT?!?! No one dates Asuryn without my permission! But I'm proud that you have so many admirers, little sis." Fubuki gave Asuka a thumb's up.

"How many times do I have tell you to not to call me that name?!?!" Asuka slapped Fubuki's head, causing a huge bump to grow on his head.

"A-Asuka, you didn't have to hit so hard." Fubuki was on his knees, clutching his head. Note: Don't EVER get Asuka mad, or else you'll end up like her poor brother there.

Asuka muttered, "Baka."

Ryo spoke up, for once. "So, what the hell do we do? Wait for the fangirls and boys to harass us?"

Everyone's heads turned to Ryo. He had a point; if they don't do something, things will become horrid. Then…

The door began to be slammed. "Crap!" cried Manjyome, "They're here! Everyone, evasive maneuver lockdown!" The customers were now getting freaked out by Manjyome, so they just stood up, paid, and were about to leave through the front door. But Johan pushed them out of the back door, which no one except the staff knew about. "Please, exit through the back door. And don't tell ANYONE about this way." And with that Johan locked the back door too.

"Okay, that's over with. Now, we can-." Johan was interrupted by some banging and looked up at the ceiling. "What the hell was that?"

Everyone looked up and wondered. "Probably some rats," Sho said. "Well, those must be some HUGE rats. It sounds like they're about to break the vents!" Fubuki spoke too soon. The vents broke and two girls landed inside the café. "AH!!!" Everyone cowered against the wall.

One of the girls said, "Ow… I told you to crawl lightly!" The other, yet familiar, girl rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, didn't know the vents were really-." The black-haired girl took notice of setting and squealed as she saw her target. "Ryo!!! I found you!" She glomped Ryo, which made him kind of nervous.

Finally, Ryo remembered. "You're that girl that danced with me last night. Your name's… Emma, right?"

Emma's eyes lit up with happiness. "You actually remember me! I'm so happy!" She hugged Ryo again, with everyone else sweatdropping.

The other girl saw Johan and immediately hugged him breathless. "Johan-kun!!! I found you too!" As she hugged him, Johan's face was turning blue and his eyes showed his poor soul, pleading, to be released. All he choked out was, "Y-You're c-crushing me!" The fangirl crushing Johan heard the message and immediately released him. "Sorry, I have a firm grip. Anyways, I'm Kyo, one of your most dedicated fangirls!"

Johan's right eye twitched. "That was not firm, that was killer! And how'd you get here?" Kyo pointed towards the air vent that was broken by the two fangirls. "I know that! I meant, how did you get into the air vents?"

Emma finally got out of her fangirl mode and stood next to Kyo. "Well, it's a long story. But we tried to run the door over, but it seemed like you guys barracked it, so we found a hole in the back of the restaurant. It turns out to be an air vent, and that's how we ended up here."

Edo made a mental note._ Must pay someone to patch up the hole._

Then, Asuka realized something very shocking. "Hey, if those two girls know how to get in, then that means…" She trailed off, shocked/scared. The staff's eyes bugged out and went into panic mode.

Sho and Judai were screaming about in circles. "We're doomed! We're all going to die!"

Manjyome sighed, walked to the screaming duo, and slapped their faces, hard. "Get a hold of yourselves!!! It's not going to be the end of the world! We just need to find a way to make sure no one gets in here, or out." Sho and Judai exchanged glances with each other, raised their hands, then…

SLAP!

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!?" Manjyome rubbed his now really red cheek.

"For slapping us!" Sho and Judai snapped back simultaneously. Annnndddd, they started to argue, again.

"Enough!!!" Everyone's head turned to the sound of the voice. It turned out to be… Ryo. "Now, we have to find a plan on how to survive, or else I would go Hell Kaiser!" Ryo has this personality problem, if he gets too pissed off, he'll go all psycho and partially evil on everyone. And they fear this side of him; he'll beat up anyone that even talks back at him! It only happened once. Edo made him Hell Kaiser and he stayed like that for 6 months! You don't want to know what happened between them.

Kyo and Emma sweatdropped in the background. "Your boyfriend sure is bossy." "But he's still hot! And that's all what matters."

"Okay, let's just calm down. Well, we should first cover up the hole, before the girls come back in. Then, we can find out what to do with everyone outside." Asuka acted the mediator of the group, since she's the only reasonable one there.

"Yes! That would be a nice plan, little sis! And if those boys try to ask you out without my approval, they'll be in soooo much pain." Fubuki's eyes had a tiny glint of evil in them, either that or it was my imagination.

"And you guys are helping us, too." The blond pointed at the two girls in front of her.

Kyo shrugged. "Sure, why not. Anything to get rid of the girls who think Johan's theirs."

Emma nodded in agreement. "I don't want anyone to have my Ryo! So, we'll do the best we can!"

"Okay, Judai and Johan, you guys get some wood planks from the storage room. Edo, you get the toolbox from the kitchen. Ryo and Nii-san, you guys will fix the hole, since you two took woodshop. The rest of us, we go to the doors and make sure no one gets in. Got it?" Asuka was a natural born leader.

"Right." And with that, everyone went to do their roles.

**XXX**

30 minutes later.

"Ow! I got a splinter!" Fubuki complained.

"Get a bandage from the first-aid kit in the kitchen. I'm almost done anyways." Ryo hammered away, as Fubuki got down from the ladder and went into the kitchen.

Everyone else was taking a drink and chilling in the place.

"I'm done," Ryo said as he hammered down the last nail. He jumped down from the ladder and placed the hammer and extra nails into the toolbox.

"Well, there's nothing to do here now," Kyo stated dully.

BANG! BANG!

Kyo spoke too soon. She stood up immediately as everyone else did. "The fangirls are back!"

Sho walked to the window and pulled the curtain aside, to see that a lot of girls were banging the door with a batting ram. And some girls screamed, "Zane! Please be my boyfriend!" "Chazz, will you marry me?" "Jaden, I love you!" "Jesse, be my husband!" and you get the idea. Luckily, there were no fanboys for Asuka to worry about. Anyways, Sho jumped back in fear.

Kyo and Emma were confused. "Why do they call you those names?" Emma asked, with a slight jealousy in her voice.

"Well, it's been like since we opened the café. Somehow they came up with those names, since a lot of girls are tourists, wanting to practice English, or something like that (yes, they live in a Japanese town). But it's very annoying when they speak those horrid names (no offense to people that only watch dub or think dub's better)," Edo explained.

Johan grabbed some chairs and tables and placed them against the door, making them a barrack. He wiped the back of his hand against his forehead and sighed in relief. "That should hold them off. Though, I think we have to close the café for a few days after this."

Edo nodded. "Yeah, I'll call someone to fix up the holes and that would take about 2 days to finish."

"Yes! No work for two days! I can finally hang out with my brother alone." Judai always worked, and didn't really spend much time with his brother, Haou, except for Sundays and weeknights because of school and stuff.

The banging resumed, but it seemed like no one inside was paying attention to it.

Everyone gathered around the T.V. and sat on the couches, drank a… whatever they chose to drink. And it stayed silent for what seems like 10 minutes.

Fubuki broke the silence though. "So, how school you guys? Any teachers being unfair to you?"

The high schoolers all had one answer. "Chronos-sensei." They all answered simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, I remember him! When I first saw him, I thought he was a she!" Fubuki laughed as he thought back at his past.

Everyone giggled at that, since it was true. If you ever see him, you'd think he WAS a she!

"Then, that same day you got detention for a week by him." Ryo countered as he placed his cup onto the table.

Everyone, except for Fubuki and Ryo, laughed at the statement. For the master of love, he just groaned at the sentence.

"Oh come on! I bet even Principal Samejima thought that too before he hired him!"

The gang had a few hours of fun, which made them forget about time. And soon, nightfall came (okay, I'm tired, bored, and lazy. So… just make up what they did over the time). The fangirls stopped pounding and it was quite peaceful inside the café. Though, they were too busy having fun to notice. Finally, Manjyome noticed. "Hey, sounds like those girls are gone."

"I hope so. Because, once we open that door, we're dead," Sho said.

For the whole time, Kyo, Johan, Ryo, and Emma were playing thirteen, the card game. And apparently, Ryo was winning. Ryo placed down his last card. "That's another point for me, you guys. Kyo's out, so Edo comes in. And I'll beat his ass!"

Edo sighed. "As if, Ryo." Edo gave his cocky smirk, as Kyo shuffled the cards and sat next to Johan. And they just kept on playing.

Sho pulled the curtain aside to see that there were many flowers and candies on the floor, and no fangirls. "Okay, those girls are gone. We can unlock the door now, you guys."

"Well, now that the girls are gone, you guys have to go," Manjyome said.

"What?!?" Kyo and Emma had a face of shock. "Why?"

"Because, we're going to close down. And plus, you've been annoying most of the time." The arrogant teen walked towards the door.

"You're just jealous that I beat your sorry butt in thirteen." Kyo had a triumphant smirk, as Manjyome stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you say, girl?" Manjyome was glaring at Kyo and vice versa, with lightning shooting out of their eyes!

"Fine, I'll open the door then." Ryo sighed as he got up and opened the door…

"SHIT!"

Ryo ran in and closed the door, but it was too late. The fangirls got inside the café and were glomping the guys. "He's my Sho!" "Get your hands off of Johan!"

And with that, the guys spent their night trying to escape the fangirls of doom… And that included Kyo and Emma.

* * *

me: Ok… I'm letting you guys find out what happened to them. But, if you hate it, I'll rewrite it. -sigh- Damn school, it's really stupid . ! 

Johan and Judai: -tied up with a rope and duct tape on their mouths- HMM!!! UMMM!

me: -sweatdrop- Heh heh, they said please review. Oh yeah, anybody that went to the dance last chapter, gets a copy of the dance! –gives copies to people-

**(1) **KyoXSakiFan

One more thing, this really depends so much on the next chapter. If you get to hypnotize any GX character you want, who would it be? Pick one character only!


End file.
